


红剑之祝福

by Dongzaodawang



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, jonsa
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:42:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25911526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dongzaodawang/pseuds/Dongzaodawang
Summary: 不完全遵守剧集设定，龙妈推君临城在前，死于长夜之战，布兰登基，北境仍从属于铁王座，但狼家保留了冠冕
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	红剑之祝福

珊莎同意自己最忠诚的骑士有生之年保留弑君者所赠的守誓剑，塔斯的布蕾妮将以此剑守护史塔克家族的布兰登一世。她年少无知时陶醉于歌手们的谎话……歌谣大多空洞，但这一首，将会是振奋人心的传奇，属于真正的高尚与勇气。詹姆·兰尼斯特率领西境军队北上，在保卫生者的决战中牺牲，后来，提利昂将“寡妇之嚎”也送还临冬城，泰温公爵强加的金狮护手与红宝石损毁开裂，樱桃木柄也已在焚烧异鬼的烈火中化作焦炭。  
詹德利用精钢和黑玉重新打造了剑柄，末端的咆哮狼首双眼镶嵌金水晶。艾莉亚第一个拿起面目全非的族剑，抚摸剑身时，眼神中流露出深深的忧伤，“好像灰风的眼睛。”  
像灰风，也像淑女、娜梅莉亚、夏天和毛毛狗。  
珊莎请求艾莉亚收下宝剑，妹妹拒绝了，“父亲带寒冰南下，结果把它弄丢了，最好还是留在临冬城。”她唯一珍视的武器是缝衣针，无面者化身为死亡的一切形态，刺客不像战士那样把某种武器视为高贵，毒药、绳子、匕首，千面之神对凡人的生命一视同仁。  
神兵利器被铸造来匹配英雄和妖魔。永夜般的深沉的刃面深处放射出千锤百炼的波纹，气势慑人，有如一轮跃动的太阳，在珊莎眼中，却像是父亲被斩首后的鲜血，那之前，冰原狼淑女的血在上面流动。瓦雷利亚钢轻盈，锐利得令人不敢触碰，即使女人持拿在手，也能感受到它无以复加的平衡性，她白天佩剑上朝，夜里把剑放在自己的床上共枕。  
琼恩从这里开始怀疑提利昂的用心，但是珊莎置之不理。她的态度让琼恩意识到自己在一些事情上失去了话语权，比如对族剑，比如对珊莎的婚姻。  
父亲兄长判人死刑，一定亲自动手，她宣布，如有必要，我也不会逃避。  
男孩女孩，都梦想过以自己为主人公的歌谣，愚蠢的念头，北境女爵早已明了，她的名字不该属于歌颂正义的篇章。世人唯有愚蠢，方能坚守荣誉、奉誓不渝，相反，也唯有把荣誉当作装饰礼服的别针，才能够在权力的游戏中立于不败之地。  
琼恩前往长城的前夕，临冬城宴请宾客。他们失去了国王，但仍有力量，史塔克不准备让任何人忘记。  
珊莎弹拨竖琴，银弦泠泠震动，绝壁上倾注而下的溪流，她歌唱《六件悲伤的往事》和《阿莱莎》，歌唱高堂上逝去的君王，歌唱最残忍的谋杀与背叛、无法兑现的承诺，当她低吟祈祷的挽歌，像曙光穿透苍茫战地，她唱从咸海水手和硬足民那里听来的蛮荒歌谣，燧石骸骨的古语金般闪耀，后来，野人中的笛手加入她。  
艾莉亚默默凝视着姐姐，遍身伤痕，但是眼睛明亮，手指无意地抚摸着珊莎在她衣角上缝的家徽。在世的家人们，琼恩想，私生子从未拥有的妹妹们。群狼的战士女王娜梅莉亚，捕猎于泥沼，会游荡也会回来，他必须为她留着一个窝……可珊莎呢？她难道不是从小就渴望着另一个家庭吗，一个地位显赫的丈夫。  
这念头没来由地使琼恩感到空洞。贵族的女儿总要离开父亲的城堡，去掌管丈夫的。她会去南方某个温暖美丽的地方生活吗？或者某个男人和她共有临冬城？劳勃·艾林？维拉斯·提利尔？  
莫尔蒙从前说，孩子，我们爱什么，到头来就会毁在什么上面。他不能忍受剥皮人的斗篷披在妹妹们身上，他也怀疑自己能忍受别的，乌鸦的黑斗篷？即使穿着守夜人粗劣的皮革背心和羊毛披风，珊莎依然比赛丽斯·拜拉席恩更像王后。  
她唱得累了，又做起了针线活，一边微笑着听其他人唱，她的拇指和食指捏着针，合成一个圆环，为艾莉亚缝一身衣裳，不是那种用来在典礼上炫耀的衣服，用最扎实的料子，羔羊皮、犀角革和银灰色的亮缎，刺绣针脚想必完美无缺，稍加爱惜，可以穿好些年，直到越来越贴合身体，越是陈旧优雅。  
灰蓝天鹅绒披风从肩头垂落，仿佛暮色的翅膀，浓密的枣红色发卷和丝绸裙装同样光泽丰饶，徒利家族的红蓝配色，在空气中留下燃烧过后的残影。她的侧脸仿佛七神教堂彩绘玻璃上的形象，肌肤润泽如象牙，嘴唇稚嫩如婴儿，凝固的姿态则和北风湮没的石像一样古老庄严，呼吸温暖沸腾，在窗棂上结成冰霜，让琼恩想起想起雪花在眉间消融的罗柏，远在君临的布兰，长眠于坟墓的瑞肯。父亲讲述的故事流淌在红头发的孩子们心里，也流淌在黑头发的孩子心里，他们的后代仍将在这壁炉前成长，发起对冬天的战争。  
孱弱的男子怎能抚养狼崽？珊莎无疑会把儿子托付给兄长。兄妹们谈起这事，艾莉亚负责教孩子们分辨谎言，提防影子中的刀刃，琼恩承诺让外甥们懂得坚毅、责任和勇气，教他们战争的技艺，抵御凛冬的险恶，一如奈德·史塔克期待的北境之子，布兰则会传授给他们深不可测的知识。  
“如果我有女儿，我会叫她们凯特琳和艾莉亚，”有一瞬间，珊莎几乎找回了小女孩的轻率，“希望她们像你一样勇敢，像妈妈一样高贵。”  
“我已经爱上外甥女了。”艾莉亚严肃地说，“祈祷她们不要有我的美貌。”  
“你确有美丽，虽然美貌对你并不重要。”珊莎伸腿一绊艾莉亚，小妹膝盖压上扶手椅，跌进姐姐柔软的手臂，当着琼恩的面快快乐乐地拥吻起来。琼恩尽力不让自己为此感到怪异，由于艾莉亚的头发剔得很短，又完全是佣兵的装束——诸神啊，艾莉亚在布拉佛斯究竟学到些什么。  
珊莎将艾莉亚搂在怀里，教她拨动七弦。欢宴仍在继续，琼恩悄然离开。漫长艰苦的冬季已近尾声，残雪在消融，骨瘦如柴的狼群重新强壮起来，白灵撕咬血肉的欢欣留在他喉咙里。他呼唤它，它来到他身边。工坊传来叮叮当当的铁砧声，等到白港破冰，他们会为艾莉亚建造一支舰队，比“焚船者”布兰登烧掉的更为庞大。  
他一度担心自由民难以约束，但妹妹们以史塔克的方式在掠袭者之间树立了权威，艾莉亚用剑，珊莎用从艾林谷运来的食物和她公正的裁决。  
琼恩登上桥梁，巡视垛口和岗哨，塔楼和角楼在晴朗的夜空下只浮现出一道精致的剪影，他熟知那些尖顶是武器库还是守卫室，是他指挥工匠逐一重建，有些城墙十分丑陋，但是坚固有力，抵挡了异鬼的冲击，又在龙焰中融化。他们夺回它时，临冬城只是一片悲哀的废墟……石头首堡升起时，她就在他身边，用皮革裹上龙钢剑，送他出征。  
砍伐树木，铸造弩炮，修筑工事，喂饱战马，闭上眼睛，便梦到战斗，睁开眼睛，就开始战斗。那是摈弃自我怀疑的岁月，彼此信任的岁月，一旦战死，龙将火化他的尸首，珊莎则会把骨灰安置在家族墓窖中，在雕像前点燃蜡烛。  
我爱的是临冬城，我为之而战、为之葬身的也是临冬城，琼恩纠正自己，是兄弟姐妹，学士和铁匠，城堡屹立的岩石，这一切的总和，一度只有珊莎和我分享回忆，所以她变得像家园本身。可是在黑夜中，珊莎·史塔克的香味和光彩像纱缠绕皮肤。  
他曾拥有她，就像壁炉拥有火焰。投身于这团火中，就能获得再生。惨嚎所萦绕的窗棂，被珊莎·史塔克喝止，她摇响颓圮的钟塔，驱赶悲惨的鸦巢。他常常被她的固执和傲慢所困扰，但争吵也带给他更多的力量。琼恩挥舞长剑把士兵打翻在地，纠正他们错误的反应时，他的妹妹站在校场外观望，同事务官交谈，有时为了小伙子们的玩笑话轻笑。  
借由统率长城和自由民的经验，教北境心服口服并不困难，但对南方的影响力全来自于珊莎，信鸦飞往四面八方，使琼恩燃起一丝希望，即使不以守夜人身份，他们仍有力量保卫王国。  
“权力就是力量，”珊莎为他系上斗篷，“你拯救子民，我来为你保住王冠。”  
“你把她抢来，杀了她的丈夫，她就是你的。”托蒙德说。  
他没有抢她，也没有救她，如今想来，悔恨于事无补，是席恩带她逃，布蕾妮及时赶到，最后，贝里席助她夺回临冬城。  
在七大王国，爱情不仅是两颗跳动的心结合在一起，不是本能驱使下的追逐，一切让步于利益与荣誉，婚誓和守夜人兄弟的誓言一样神圣。何况珊莎不是什么普通的对象，血统美貌是与生俱来，领土与军队也奉她的名号，王子娶公主，天空拥有龙，这乃是不变的规则。归根结底，他失去的是从没有得到的东西。  
梦境近在咫尺，幽灵般如影随行……那仇视生者、吞吃光明的恐怖之地，他循着呼唤，一直走到莱安娜的雕像前，父亲抱他在臂弯间，让他在石像的手掌上放下一朵玫瑰，莱安娜的面孔和艾莉亚难以分别，之后父亲也变成了石像，玫瑰在指缝中枯萎，头颅从肩上掉落。他面向莽莽荒原，崇山峻岭，双手所持正是巨剑“寒冰”，女人嘴唇上的红像心树的叶子一样飘零，她亲吻黑烟般的刃面，火焰随之诞生，连先民拳峰上的雪都被这热度融化了，少女的枣红色的头发却褪色结晶，变成盐柱……灰白的，像史塔克新娘的婚服。  
乌鸦在椽木上注视着他，琼恩怀疑背后有布兰的眼睛，白灵毫无预兆地向上一扑，乌鸦扑腾翅膀避过攻击，又落回熄灭的火把上，红眼睛代替了火焰，叫也不叫一声。琼恩寻思向一只乌鸦行君臣之礼实在愚蠢，无视了它，登上螺旋阶梯。  
顶层主卧室属于临冬城女爵，琼恩在迷宫般的甬道里绕来绕去，还是躲不过这间屋子。他摸了摸袖子里的礼物匣子，推开房门，房间里一片漆黑，但出乎他意料，珊莎已经回来了。  
珊莎从容不迫地把睡衣提上后颈，遮蔽脊背，“我猜你在家门口迷失了方向，没注意时间过去了多久。”  
琼恩尴尬地扶着门把手，想要敲门以作补救，冰原狼却从要合上的门缝里挤进去，占据了宽大的睡床，被惯坏的后果。  
侍女替她系睡裙的带子，后背的裂口一直开到腰窝以下，蝴蝶骨之间的脊椎绵延如鱼尾，如羔羊，如雪埋的龙。琼恩面对门框发呆，等到那个农民女孩离去，才想到该找个地方坐下，他为自己恼火。  
妹妹肩膀平坦，手腕垂落，点燃一整排蜡烛，色彩获得了复生，从锁骨到脚腕，肩膀到手背，尽管期间一寸皮肤也没有裸露，他的视线逃开时照样慌不择路，像是被老鹰恐吓的田鼠。但白灵肆意呼吸她的味道，狼闻见同类，飞鸟遇见云……整窝狼崽里最娇小，最漂亮，最柔顺服帖的一只，它死在南方的夏季，只剩下这具人类的孱弱躯壳，没有爪子，没有牙齿。  
花园里潺潺的溪水，流回北方，化作鹰巢城上凛冽的雪。她的手指穿过白灵的脊背，像冬日号角的悲声吹散山川。  
冰原狼甩甩尾巴。  
“你要送给我的礼物难道是白灵吗？”珊莎挠一挠白灵的下巴，鼻尖和它的鼻尖相抵。  
琼恩当真踯躅起来，“我不能……”  
“它得和你在一起，而你一定要走。”珊莎打断了他，“我只是开玩笑罢了。”  
琼恩沉默片刻，“你的房间很冷，我来生火吧。”  
“感激不尽，”他妹妹生硬地回答，“我毕竟不是血火同源的坦格利安，我怕冷。”  
坦格利安就不怕冷吗？琼恩感到怀疑，但他担心这是一个引向争吵的陷阱，选择绕过它。他把装煤球的铁盆拖到珊莎脚边，然后去鼓捣壁炉，“艾莉亚呢？”为了节约热能，姐妹俩睡同一间房，以前还要加上布蕾妮、梅拉和瓦迩。  
“她有事可做，我猜你可以去马厩找她。”  
每次琼恩见到她，总会首先问艾莉亚和布兰，仓库和厨房，信鸦和骡马，珊莎少有回答不上来的。琼恩习以为常。“啊，我没有什么事要找艾莉亚。命名日快乐，珊莎。”  
他把盒子递给珊莎，不禁猜测妹妹有几次收到如此简陋的礼物，“愿你幸福安康。”  
丑陋的青铜鎏金盒子显然不足以令一位淑女皱眉，通常她们会冷淡而礼貌地致谢，然后抛诸脑后。“不会是巨人牙齿打造的锁骨链，或者红神的护身符之类的吧。”珊莎说，“而且是你自己做的？”  
她猜得很接近，琼恩叹了口气。珊莎蜷缩在床脚，把盒子放在膝盖上打开，银链上挂着一条宝石拼贴的鱼。  
她的目光变得温情，低下头，由琼恩把项链系在脖子上，哥哥亲吻她的额头。  
“这真是我见过最丑的鱼了。”她撒娇似的抱怨，他的手指停留在珊莎细致的颈侧，划过项链，体温很快浸透了冰凉的白银，女孩环住他的肋骨，脸颊依偎在他肩上，好像从生下来便亲密无间。  
他因为不想引发别离之痛，才想偷偷放下礼物。此情此景，他丢开内心的煎熬，允许自己享受片刻温存，“我原本想为你打造一顶王冠……但王冠不是一件礼物。”  
“我为你筹集粮饷、谈判联盟、游说诸侯；我策划阴谋和肮脏的交易，在城墙后面打败敌人；依靠父母给我的血统，将来我或有机会稳固与六国的和平，多亏贝里席大人的指点，即使不擅长数学，财政上我也不那么容易被糊弄，我能够经营荒废的避冬市镇，度过物资短缺的年头，在长夏到来恢复繁荣。”珊莎说，“但也仅止于此了，琼恩，我不懂打仗的事，我不是为此而生的，你却能在战争最危险的位置发号施令，你才是北境的领袖，留下来。”  
她冷静而坦率，既非夸耀，也无矫饰，只是用命令掩饰祈求。  
“不再需要战士领袖了，珊莎，你对局势看得和我一样清楚，我了解北面的敌人，你更了解南面的对手，你有办法操纵他们，刀剑赢得权力，你赢得那些手握刀剑的人。”琼恩说，“我为我们而战，而你不必为此将王冠让度给我，不必将任何东西让度给我。”  
“假以时日，北方人会像爱奈德和罗柏一样爱你，甚至更爱你。你已经在把支离破碎的北境缝补起来，就像缝补衣服一样自然。”  
珊莎自己却不敢相信，“你受神明选择，琼恩，神令你死而复生，带领所有幸存者。”  
“或许神只是教我保护家人。”琼恩苦涩地说，“我渴望荣誉，自以为是……当我背弃誓言，黑衣兄弟便杀死了我——反而将我从誓言中解脱出来。”  
水光充盈珊莎的眼瞳，“……当时我问总司令在哪里，他们说……你毫无生气地躺在那里，浑身可怕的伤口。”  
妹妹的话触及尴尬的回忆，琼恩脸红了。人一死，自然摆脱加诸于活人身上种种困扰，例如羞耻之心，可未能死个彻底，就另当别论了。复活苏醒，与异母妹妹打上照面，已经变成成比死亡后的黑暗空寂，更令他抗拒回忆的时刻——梅丽珊卓施展魔法，真的有脱光他衣服的必要吗？  
当时珊莎也吓到他了，不是因为她带着梦幻般的无限狂喜拥抱他 ，拼命吻遍他的脸，而是因为他从没见过这样的珊莎，憔悴泥泞，眼窝凹陷发青，伤痕累累，头发又脏又乱，以长城的天气，她穿得太薄，几乎比他的尸体还冷。他在生命终结的寒意中茫然许久，对她的激动毫无反应，直到其他人赶来，珊莎嘴唇上的痛苦和恐惧逐渐在他的心脏上敲出一个洞来，像敲碎一个蛋壳化石。当他握住她的手，发现生了冻疮。她上气不接下气地抽抽噎噎，就像被茉丹修女批评了，又或者罗柏不肯给她切柠檬蛋糕，她会跑去找琼恩，他总是更顺着弟弟妹妹的那个，她不记得了，可是他还记得。他多希望她只是失去了柠檬蛋糕啊。  
后来他再也没见过珊莎那样嚎啕大哭，每每泪水悄无声息地滚落，像雨露沾湿花瓣，若非烛光映得它们发亮，琼恩便不会知道她哭了，而一旦太阳升起，露水便蒸发得无影无踪。就像换走孩子那天吉莉的眼泪，卡斯特的老婆们教导女儿要闷在枕头里哭泣，甚至是到外头去哭，以免遭到毒打。在君临城他们也是这么对待她的吗？乔佛里那个杂种，他们从父亲那里偷走最珍贵的宝石，却把她丢在尘埃里践踏。  
他很害怕眼泪再次从珊莎的眼睛里流出来，好在没有，她甚至甜美地微笑了一下，“我不相信世界上有奇迹了……除了你，异母哥哥，你是仅剩的一个。如果真的是光之王救了你，我该为此改信红神。”  
连“同父异母哥哥”这个称呼，都在两人之间带来一阵怀旧的战栗，“我不知道……梅丽珊卓自称光之王的祭司，也不知道，没人知道。坦格利安女王的龙更胜过我的‘奇迹’，而布兰，他是活着的神明呢。”  
“你这么认为吗？”珊莎微微摇头。  
壁炉火势渐旺。珊莎取出小银镜，认真审视挂在自己脖子上的宝石项链，“我会保留它的，但还是很难说服自己戴着它去参加宴会……我们可以在这里跳舞。”  
琼恩替她捧镜，珊莎梳理自己的头发，她的头发浓密，不需要假发，简单地盘起来。是对于她自己的简单，但在琼恩看来，实乃一门奇妙的艺术。  
珊莎总是高贵如一副密尔镶嵌画，发髻像一座小小的建筑堡压在修长的脖子上，无用的繁琐、无用的优雅，身之所至，破蔽的厅堂都显堂皇，安上边框便可以装饰墙壁，然而创作她的神同宇宙黑暗中亘古的情欲争斗。她的胸口有蜜，唇上有血，膝盖在长摆下折叠，腿准有三尺半长，像一头跪着的鹿，从他们在长城重逢以来，她又长高了些。  
琼恩帮她调整发网，“劳勃国王来访临冬城的那天，不知道你记不记得，奇怪，久远的景象历历在目，你挽着乔佛里出席，他是个混球，所有人都能看出来，除了你，你迷恋他，实在叫人生气。”  
“诸神啊，这好像是几百年前的事了！当时我愚蠢得要命。”  
但也很美，琼恩想，是那个做哥哥的私生子所见过最甜蜜的生物。他也为有拥有她而骄傲过，就像为艾莉亚骄傲一样，直到被告知没有那个权利。  
他们跳过舞，小小的孩子们手牵手，耳边是慈爱祥和的笑语，竖琴和歌手的慢板，父亲大人揽着凯特琳转圈，莫尔蒙伯爵夫人灵敏的弓步可完全不像一头熊，令他印象尤为深刻，罗德里克爵士也应对得体，小卡史塔克领着艾莉亚，女孩子们等着公爵的长子和养子邀请，顽皮的罗柏竟和席恩跳了第一支。八岁的珊莎得到了人生中第一条舞裙，脊背挺直像笔了根棍子一样，态度尤为认真，每次琼恩踏错都纠正他。  
而那个孩子早已长大，眼睑像月弯在水面上的磷光，春和冬在橙红发际与冰蓝的虹膜上交锋。过去先民们热血中的欲望就在这儿，在石头巨树般不断蔓生的城堡里繁衍，强壮的野兽于斯出没、于斯求欢，日日夜夜都是苦寂和落寞。  
她拒绝再说挽留的话，但她的存在本身就是挽留。同横断长天的绝境长城相比，同朝阳照耀在冰河上的美相比，珊莎·史塔克的美渺小如尘埃，短暂如秋叶，可那是星空中的尘埃，最后一簇薪柴上跳跃的火星，嫩叶脱落后，罂粟从中开放。  
黑暗中的利剑，守护王国的坚盾，男子汉的荣誉比凯岩城所有的金子加起来更贵重，可是和播种小麦的土地，和春天秧苗嫩绿的希望相比，荣誉算得了什么？极地寒风足以让笑声冻结在喉咙里，活活把人噎死，黑衣的荣誉是盐碱铺撒过的土地，你奉献生命，却不会收获任何东西。  
他梦中的孩子在梦中成长，嫩绿蔓延田陇。  
我已见识过世界，琼恩想，宝冠，荣宠，我证明过自己比那更多，可珊莎·史塔克，她是南方和北方，她是长城以外的一切，她是凛冬将至的家堡，世界的心脏。  
没有歌声，唯有夏雪和远方的狼嚎伴随他们的脚步，珊莎腰肢纤细，两手便可合握，轻盈自如地滑行，像梭子在纺织无形的丝线，她上身后仰，倒在琼恩的臂弯中，声带因欢笑而颤动，心树绯红的叶子飘落在水上，万物簇拥着冬雪玫瑰凋零。  
从这个角度，他凝视珊莎的耳垂与玲珑颧骨，婉约的眉梢像燕子掠过垂杨，让他的心飘飘荡荡，无处着力。她的嘴好小，他奇怪地想，好像第一次发现一样。可以温柔亲吻、甜蜜歌唱，也可以罗织谋划、发号施令。和她在一起，即便不做她的丈夫，他也会感到无比的快乐，可是人并非为了简单的快乐而生活。至少他不是。  
珊莎掂着脚旋转，裙摆飘拂成扇，遮蔽琼恩的膝盖，四肢修长，有如天鹅。  
他将她的脊背按向自己，他想将她留在他的怀抱中，永远不受加害。史塔克的王冠，史塔克的珊莎。琼恩明白的同时满怀内疚，临冬城尽可诱惑全国的求婚者，但是狼只和狼同行。他一直想要，他想要这一切胜过任何东西。童年的饥饿横在他身体里，刺穿他的心，流出黑色的血。  
他又遇见了考验，伊蒙·坦格利安说过的话一再验证，他不再是那个幼稚的男孩，可是每一次考验都像第一次那样严峻。珊莎能否懂得他内心的困惑？真实的自己，和最初所以为的自己，全然是两个人。花不能选择自己的颜色，他们也无法选择所爱。  
欲望是有罪的。珊莎的舌尖扫过他干渴的嘴唇，临冬城没有柠檬，琼恩模糊地想，可她尝起来有柠檬薄荷的味道。他以为谎言是舌尖上的刀刃，得到的却是漩涡，吞噬、绞架、沉没。他想知道柠檬蛋糕的感受，被两排保养洁净的贝齿碾碎，对一个柠檬蛋糕来说最好的死法，没有一颗龋齿，就好像士兵中没有一个残废，它们排列整齐、训练有素，好样的。  
“琼恩？”含混的呢喃，伴随着无数下流的愿望在琼恩心中崩塌。他硬了，下腹的欲念像刀胚，需要淬火。白灵四下游走，咬一咬珊莎的裙角，珊莎没法忽略，掌心磨蹭它的头，白灵亲昵地咬一咬她的手指，与此同时它的主人也动了牙齿，从可爱的下颌亲吻起，咬她的喉咙，好像亲吻女王手指的权戒。瑟曦教过她什么吗？这女孩曾是母狮子的俘虏，而她一向擅长向自己的主宰者学习。那个受人憎恨的女王诱惑兄弟通奸，最终倾覆了王朝。他们的哥哥把情人的荣誉置于自己之上，最终倾覆了王朝。琼恩的生父为狼女抛弃妻儿，最终倾覆了王朝。诸神啊。  
在黑暗中，她抚过他身体上凹凸可怖的伤口，他的身体是伤痕扬威的旗帜。她的眼睛晶蓝如传说中的夜王后，湿漉漉的睫毛是垂死的、飞不走的蝴蝶，珍珠在海床上滚动，滴落下来，被热量消融。他期待鲸鱼从海中浮现，唱召唤族裔的歌，游过半个世界，回到家乡。长城融化了，雪融化了，化作灭世的洪水，临冬城是怒涛中的孤岛。  
他嗅到囚笼的预兆。  
“我本以为你有更高明的武器来对付我。”  
这话刺伤了她，“你是个愚蠢的男人，”珊莎生气地说，琼恩原以为她会扇自己巴掌，但她从剑套里抽出龙钢剑，啊，那把剑就在床上，“乔佛里管它叫寡妇之嚎，我还没想好要改个什么名字，或许可以叫做杰赫里斯之嚎，坦格利安之嚎。”  
“……还是琼恩之嚎吧。”琼恩举手投降，“你是不是故意把艾莉亚打发走的？”  
“当然不是。”珊莎归剑入鞘，这柄剑看起来和琼恩的长爪是一对……假象而已，“我为什么不要我亲爱的妹妹回来？她如果撞见什么，你就完蛋了。”  
“我不想沦落到更低的位置了。”琼恩深深吸气，“我该保护你，而不该占有你，我留下来，我们两个人迟早都会后悔。”  
她爱上什么的时候可谓无所顾忌，蕾丝绸缎，柠檬蛋糕，龙骑士伊蒙王子，乔佛里·拜拉席恩，百花骑士，临冬城，琼恩·雪诺。她向父母撒娇，猎物便排着队等待检阅，当世界变得不那么驯服，她开始学会挖陷阱，琼恩一直小心地待在那个属于他的浅坑里，大概半尺深，而培提尔·贝里席呢？身在六尺之下。  
这一切必须停止，琼恩坚决地想，他所渴望的不可能从珊莎那里得到，其他的更无必要。他盯着挂在珊莎胸口的鱼，徒利家族的标志，提醒自己她是她母亲的女儿……却无可救药地开始嫉妒，它会留在她的卧室里，凭什么。  
“我并不爱你，我不在乎你爱着丹妮莉丝·坦格利安，我也不需要你像爱她那样爱我，我只是需要你帮我，我们是家人啊。”珊莎语调落寞，她背过身，琼恩不知道她是不是哭了，“你属于家，不属于长城，你的仗已经打完，该休息了。”  
她以为我爱着龙女王。琼恩骤然省悟。但他同时意识到另一件事，令热泪涌上眼眶。他为他们两个人感到难过，她不承认爱他的时候，这爱反而是真实的。  
她多少次谎称自己有爱，其实根本不知道爱为何物。她的盔甲是礼貌，武器是谎言，而非带在身边那玩具般的“寡妇之嚎”，无面者也不能识破她的谎言，因为一旦有所需要，她就骗自己相信。对琼恩和艾莉亚来说明白无误的界限，在她那里混沌不清。  
她的美貌和继承权乃是资本，正如龙是丹妮莉丝的资本，这场游戏她玩得远比丹妮要好，因为丹妮莉丝深爱自己的龙，胜过陌生的故乡，你爱着什么，就会被什么毁掉……  
“我不爱丹妮莉丝女王。”他说，珊莎看起来并不相信。  
事实上，他妹妹的眼睛里多少产生了一些鄙夷，他听起来像那一类在床上信口开河的男人。我需要整理好衣服吗，然后对着长爪宣誓？琼恩顿了顿，他思维迟缓，像白灵面对毛线球一样困惑，他只想赶紧解释清楚，于是单刀直入，“你所知的情况是怎样的？”  
她哥哥活下来，而丹妮莉丝死了，生者歌颂他们为有史以来最伟大的英雄，琼恩·史塔克，杰赫里斯·坦格利安，红剑名为“光明使者”，始终和龙之母的血一样温暖，挥舞时剑刃像龙焰一样炽热。  
“是的，我杀了她，然后用杀死她的剑摧毁了死者的主子，”琼恩承认，“卑劣的背叛，背信弃义，你不希望我为此接受惩罚，倒因此相信我爱着受害者？”  
“亚索尔·亚亥用妻子的胸膛给英雄之红剑淬火。”  
“亚梭尔亚亥是个老掉牙的传说，人类一厢情愿的想象罢了。爱是人的力量，不是神的力量，神明不在乎爱，需要的是一颗炽热的心脏为它献祭，汲取龙王的血液，弥补衰朽的力量，如果亚梭尔亚亥为此杀死他的妻子，他肯定是个高尚的傻瓜。”  
珊莎惊呆了，“……可大家都默认你就是那个高尚的傻瓜。”  
“我是私生子，变色龙，背誓者。”琼恩说，“谁有资格做预言中的王子？谁为光明使者而生？抑或这只是讹传的玩笑。我给了丹妮莉丝杀我的机会，但她相信力量来自于爱，她劝我用你或者艾莉亚祭剑，她说史塔克家族亦有王之血统，我便杀了她。”  
寒夜岑寂，风涌入卧室。  
许久，珊莎说，“她是你姑姑啊。”  
“弑君和弑亲，你目睹过歌谣的毁灭，不该再这一个惊讶了，”琼恩满心疲惫，他努力想笑笑，把这一切变得轻松些，可是笑容无处寻觅，“我生于最卑鄙的行为，所谓的拯救也毫无荣誉可言。有理由杀死她的时候，我屈膝臣服，她成为生者的同伴之后，又违背彼此忠诚的誓言，这就是我要离开的原因，你母亲是对的，我配不上临冬城。”  
龙女王所过之处血流成河，君临城至今是一片焦土，但对抗异鬼大军的同时，他们无暇对抗暴君。他的眼睛中有深邃的阴霾，却并非悔恨。  
“你本该来杀我，”一阵寒意传遍珊莎全身，“我一直以为……以为你爱她。”  
“我确实景仰她，正如景仰前来支援长城的史坦尼斯，她受苦全是伊里斯和雷加的错，但别人不该为此负责，珊莎，我不容许坦格利安家族再来伤害谁，尤其是你们。”琼恩说，“一切与爱有关，一切都与爱无关。”  
“如果失败了怎么办？如果唯有牺牲至爱才能继承亚梭尔亚亥呢？”  
“那么，我也不知道怎样才能成功。”琼恩回答，“父亲的儿女呱呱坠地的时候，罗柏和我发誓保护他们，是第一个誓言。神明抛弃人类，那不是我的过错。”  
罗柏和他曾经围在摇篮旁边，怀着懵懂的敬畏注视着红彤彤的婴儿吐泡泡，老奶妈以过来人的权威板上钉钉地预言，“珊莎小姐有徒利家漂亮的鼻梁和颧骨，定会长成美人”，琼恩不知道从剥皮荔枝一样的脸上是否真能发现颧骨。女孩一来到就赢得了所有人的爱，嫡长子出生正值战乱，史塔克大人不在妻子身边，如今好似头次当父亲一般。   
推翻真龙王朝的光荣犹存，史塔克家族的权势如日中天，国王和首相写信祝贺他们，诸侯带着骑士和歌手前来临冬城聚餐，人们无不寄望通过这个尊贵的女婴弥补莱安娜·史塔克的遗憾——北境公爵的女儿许给风暴地的继承人，封臣们准备了新婚贺礼，最终只能奉献出刀剑，莱安娜本该拥有盛大婚礼，得到的却是三叉戟河之战。凯特琳夫人打了胜仗，对待琼恩也多出一丝视若无睹的宽容，她哄着罗柏，问他要怎样保护将来的弟弟妹妹，这份保护者的荣耀，像一顶冠冕，不会经由凯特琳的手戴到私生子头上，保护的责任却是剑。不是每个男人都有冠冕，但他们都可以选择剑。  
“我恨你，”珊莎咬牙切齿地说，“你难道看不出来，根本没有必要为此付出一生的代价，每天都在死人，如蝼蚁一般，这不是任何人的过错！你这个傻瓜，和罗柏一样蠢，和父亲一样蠢，拿剑的该是我才对，那个可怕的暴君罪有应得，艾莉亚会毫无愧疚地捅死她，我也会的！或者你本就该杀了我。”  
她懂得了，尽管她会为此诅咒他。琼恩感到一阵如释重负的轻松，随之到来的是空洞。  
他跪下，亲吻珊莎的手指，“愿你的统治繁荣久长。”  
她想要黄金的王子，得到了邪恶的怪物，她想要有鸟儿歌唱的阳光花园，得到了残破堡垒和昏暝古木，三眼乌鸦停栖其间，她想要一个甜美的妹妹，得到了千面之神的使者，她想要歌谣，诸神回以冰与火之歌，她想要后冠，却失去了国王。  
这都没有关系，等到尘归尘，土归土。琼恩离开属于领主的塔楼，他亲手烧起的壁炉的温暖，在门合拢之后迅速消逝，被北风吹透，如果有泪水，也会被这风冻结。他十四岁前往世界尽头，在心树下立下守望的誓言，把黑衣兄弟视为自己的兄弟，那时他不知道有什么在前方等待。至死不渝，这一次是直到真正的死亡。天亮以后，一切会回到该有的样子，守夜人在长城上尽忠职守，史塔克家族在临冬城繁衍生息。  
从前珊莎为他裁的斗篷沉甸甸压在肩上，一缕枣红色的头发落在绒毛间，他把这一丝红色摘下来，缠绕在手指上久久亲吻，祈祷所有惩罚都落到自己身上，他所爱的人们将会幸福快乐。最后他松开手，任由风带它飞散在夜幕中。


End file.
